Corrupted Fairy Tale
by KurohanaMaoi
Summary: Arthur kind of gets stuck in the middle of a forest...while wearing a red hoodie.  Weird, right?  Well...he encounters a wolf as well...Hm...This wolf is none other than Ally Jones!  fem!America  Arthur Kirkland  England  x Ally Jones  fem!America


Corrupted Fairytale

Arthur Kirkland lain quietly on his living room coach, having nothing to do, not even his black magic occupying him for long enough to get through the day. He had half a notion to call Alfred, then instantly rejected the thought of it. Why would he even think of the idea anyway? He closed his eyes, for a mere minute just to think clearly, but his eyes didn't open back up. He had fallen into a deep sleep without realizing.

He was suddenly in a forest, wearing a red hooded jacket and a pair of blue jeans. He hadn't remembered being outside, or being in the forest, or even wearing this outfit. He decided that it wasn't important and decided to walk on. He looked around the forest, which looked beautiful in the light of day. He stared at the trees as he walked, birds flying over pass and some of his fairy friends as well. The fairies came up to him and greeted him.

" Mr. England, what are you doing here?" one of them asked him, flying around his head. She wandered around and around him, almost in a fidgety fashion.

" I really am unsure, I just appeared here, I suppose," he answered truthfully. He really wasn't bothered by this fact either, since he knew that all his friends were here. This forest poured out a magical aura, and England could sense that. That's why he kept walking farther and farther into the forest.

Little fairies and other mythical creatures that Arthur could see floated around the forest, investigating this mysterious visitor in a red hooded jacket. "Red Riding Hood, Red Riding Hood!" mischievous elves would chant at Arthur, whom was not affected by the nickname they had given him, even if it did seem awfully familiar. All the creatures of the forest called him Red Riding Hood seemingly in no time at all. The mischievous elves let the wolf of the forest know of this "Red Riding Hood" and stalked him throughout the forest at the right time.

Arthur had heard some ruffling noises every once or twice as he was walking past but ignored it, thinking it was the elves just waiting to yell out "Red Riding Hood, Red Riding Hood!" He awaited their taunting chant, but it never came, and that made him worry a bit. 'What could it possibly be?', he thought to himself as he continued to walk. His stride began getting faster and faster by the second, almost to where he was at a full run. Whatever was chasing him did not give up on stalking it's prey. Suddenly, the wolf jumped out of the brush running alongside the forest trees and pathway. It pounced on Arthur, almost making him unconscious.

Arthur opened his eyes to see a female on top of him, with large breast, brown wolf ears and a wolf tail. Her face reddened to see the male, sitting up immediately.

" Oh my god, I am so sorry! I thought you were a different Red Riding Hood, you see, I've chased this girl around a forest plenty of times by now but somehow she gets away and stuff, then I get to messing with these pigs and blowing down their houses, although, they outsmart me somehow, pfft, and then I go back to Little Red Riding Hood and forget who is who!" She explained quickly in a long, run-on sentence. Arthur just sat there a bit confused, not really paying attention to what she had said at all. He was staring at her, mostly her breast though. He noticed what little clothing she had on, all she had on was a brown, cut off shirt that barely covered her knockers and very short, brown shorts. She seemed barely wolf like, only baring wolf ears, a tail, long, sharp canine teeth, dog collar and furry, brown gloves. She had wavy blonde hair that came down to her shoulders and a small ahoge, sort of like Alfred's, and light blue eyes. She was quite a beauty, once you really look at her. " Hellllllllllllo? You there, Ridin' Hood?" she asked, waving her hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his phase, going bright red once he did. 'Be a gentleman, be a gentleman, be a gentleman...' he told himself repeatedly.

" Oh um...sorry I was - ," he had started to say, but didn't know how to finish his sentence. 'Shit, I need to come up with an excuse this moment, or else she will think poorly of me', he thought to

himself, brainstorming a good excuse. " I think I hit my head when you jumped on me...!" he laughed as he fibbed. He sounded awkward when he said it, but she seemed to believe it.

" So, whatcha name, Ridin' Hood?" she asked, still sitting on Arthur's legs. " Oh, sorry hun," she apologized and climbed off his legs and sat next to him, of course in his direction. She put her legs underneath her and leaned forward towards his face, anticipating the answer. He backed up some, his face reddening still. She got closer and closer until she was practically on his lap.

" M-my name is Arthur Kirkland," he stammered out eventually, still telling himself to be a gentleman. It was just, she was so...irresistible, it was hard for him to control his rowdy self in. She put her hand on the chin, comprehending the name, processing it through and through.

" Eh, I don like that name, I'm just gonna call you Ridin' Hood, m'kay?" she chimed, putting on a smile. His face had returned to its normal tone, then a small, light pink blush appeared on his face. He simply nodded, not being able to articulate at all. " Oh, I forgot my manners! Silly me! I'm Ally M. Jones, nice ta meet you," she said, stretching out her hand for him to shake. He took it, his hand shaking a small bit, but he eventually shook her hand. Her hands were really warm, and furry, but she was the "wolf", wasn't she? 'Ally M. Jones..._Ally M. Jones..._' he thought, trying to recall where he had heard that name before. Jones, that last name seemed so familiar, but for some reason, he could not recollect whom had that last name. 'Who do I know that has that last name?' he asked himself. 'It's not Francis, and it's not Antonio's, whom does that last name belong to? Wait...Alfred F. Jones! It's Alfred's!' he finally thought through and figured it out. 'Well, they do look awfully alike, and act very similar in a way' he thought again, putting together the pieces. 'Yeah, that makes sense' he concluded.

" Hey Ridin' Hood, you alive? You're just staring at me...again," she pointed out, poking him in the forehead to stop him in his thoughts. He looked up to her, which she was now standing directly in front of him, waiting for him to stand up. " You coming or not?" she asked him, although, she had never told him that they were going someplace.

" Uh, yeah, I'll come," he said, standing up, and then he was suddenly being dragged by the hand by Ally. She started to run, making him stumble a bit along the way, but there was no way, not in Hell, that was going to stop that wolf girl.

" Are you gonna let me drag you the whole way, Goldie Locks?" she teased him, running even faster than before. She let go of him and then started to run on her hands and feet, going even faster. " Race ya to that apple tree over there!" she announced, already started. No way was Arthur going to be able to beat her! She was a wolf for crying out loud, and he was merely human! Then again, he had black magic, but he did not know any spells off hand that made him faster or something. He started running as fast as he could, and he was no where near close to beating Ally. " Aha! I beat ya! I'm the champion!" she boasted as he finally reached the apple tree. He panted for breath, laughing at how cocky she was. She was climbing the tree at which was our finish line, trying to reach two apples on a high branch. As she reached, she knocked them down, but was losing her balance on the branch. The small tree limb broke, causing her to fall. Arthur rushed over to where she was to fall and caught her with ease. She landed perfectly into his arms, like a damsel almost falling to her demise and her knight saving her.

" I guess you're the hero," she said, gasping a bit for breath. I set her down on her feet, and she went over to pick up the two apples and tossed one to Arthur. " Here you go, Ridin' Hood," she said cheerfully, as if the fall hadn't happened at all. She bit deeply into her red apple, and saw me watching her. I looked down at my apple and took a bite out of it, hoping she hadn't seen me looking at her...once again. 'I have to be a gentleman, I don't care how sexy she is' Arthur told himself once again, even though it was hard to be. Once Ally was done with her apple, she threw the core aside for the animals to eat. Arthur was not finished with his apple, but she started to drag him again, and he dropped his apple.

She dragged him deeper and deeper into the forest, her unknowing of their destination as much as Arthur. She stopped in mid-stride and let go of Arthur's hand. He had expected another race, but it didn't look like she was about to get on all fours again. She turned to him, grabbed him by the face and pecked him on the lips. He had not expected that one bit, but accepted it, his face turning bright red. " That's my thanks for you for catchin' me, m'kay?" she explained her reasoning, even though they both knew that they liked it way more than just a thanks. They continued on into the forest until they got to the heart of it, finding a little old house right where the light gets through the leaves. This part seemed like the most magical part of the forest, sensing a great deal of both black magic and white in the heart. Ally plopped on top of a hill, just above the house, where the light was blocked by the trees. It was a very nice part of the forest, where all is calm and quiet, the perfect place for Arthur to escape to when he needed to get away. Arthur took a seat next to Ally, but not too close for temptations to overpower him. Ally scooted over to where there was hardly any room between the two. Arthur's heart was racing, not know what to do, where to go, he just didn't want to turn into a savage with no manners because of her. His mind took control of his body, making it uncontrollable to stop whatever he would do next.

Well, Arthur was going to do something until he felt something yank at his ear. He let out a small yelp of pain, not sure what the hell it was that did that. The sudden, fidgety batting of wings sounded around the ear that was yanked. Arthur turned his head slightly - just enough so he can see what yanked on his ear. Of course, it had to be one of his fairy friends, to be specific, it was Penelope. She looked pretty pissed off as well.

" P-Penelope! What was that for?" he scolded, rubbing his ear. Ally just sat next to Arthur with a puzzled look on her face, unsure who this "Penelope" was...or what it was. Ally just laid on her back, hands behind her head and she stared up at the trees. Penelope apparently told Arthur to go to some place where Ally couldn't hear, either that, or she was making him. Arthur walked over to a very thick tree stump, following Penelope.

" Penelope! Was has gotten into you?" Arthur scolded again, trying to get an answer out of the small fairy. She made a stomping motion, almost as if she was playing charades. Though, Arthur could perfectly understand her. Penelope was basically saying she was pissed at Arthur for some reason. " Why are you mad at me?" Arthur asked her, crossing his arms across his chest. Penelope pointed to Ally, though, that could mean anything. Was she mad that he was with Ally? Arthur couldn't think of any other reason.

Ally rolled on her stomach, watching Arthur argue with what seemed like just a floating light. ' _Who is __he talking to? I don't see anything but a little light there...,'_ Ally thought to herself, frowning a bit.

" Ally? What about Ally?" Arthur asked, raising and eyebrow. Ally's ears perked up when she heard her name. _' Okayyyyyy, so it's somethin' about me...'_ Ally brilliantly decided. She kicked her feet in the air, waiting to see what Arthur would say next anxiously. Her tail also waved in the air.

Penelope floated over to Arthur's right ear, whispering something into it. Ally couldn't hear, but she sure as hell wanted to hear whatever it was Arthur was talking to. Arthur looked horrified, almost having a small spasm. Whatever that fairy said, it was something that Arthur wasn't ready to hear.

" W-w-what? I wouldn't have done something like _that_! J-jeez...," Arthur defended himself, though, it wasn't very believable judging how huge the blush was on his face. Now Ally was interested. She inched closer and closer to Arthur and Penelope, but not too close so that he would suspect anything. She stayed low to the ground, making sure not to make too much noise, though, it wasn't as if Arthur would of noticed since he seemed to be busy talking to Penelope. " I was only going to..." Arthur started, continuing his sentence so quiet that Ally wasn't able to hear.

" Ah man...I wanna hear what he said...," Ally said under her breath. Her eavesdropping wasn't really working out since most of the time she couldn't hear them. She crawled back to her spot, right above the small house where the light hit perfectly in the middle of the forest. She fiddled with some grass, waiting for Arthur to return to his spot next to her on the hill.

Penelope facepalmed herself, finally understanding what he was going to do. " Silly goose, did you really think I was going to do that?" Arthur chuckled with her, patting the small fairy on the head. Penelope waved farewell and went on her way with her other fairy friends. Arthur waved to her, then turned to go back to his spot on the grass with Ally. Arthur plopped down next to her, a smile on his face.

" Soooooo...what were you talking 'bout?" Ally asked innocently, trying to hide the fact that she knew they were talking about her. She turned her body to him, leaning in like she had done before.

" Uh...nothing in particular...," Arthur fibbed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. He tried to laugh it off, trying to move on with the subject, but Ally was _not_ pleased with that answer. She had a blank stare, waiting for a more elaborate explanation for it.

" Well, I wanna know~ Tell me, please?" Ally begged him, giving him the puppy dog eyes. This was a trick all too familiar to Arthur, and every time he fell for it. Alfred did this _every time_ he wanted Arthur to stay the night so that he could watch a horror film. Yet strangely, Arthur could not resist it. Arthur sighed, but this time, he would not cave into the puppy dog eyes.

" Uh...," Arthur started to say, " Well, it's not important, really, it isn't," Arthur assured her, putting on a fake smile. Ally sighed in disappointment, knowing she would never find out what they were saying about her. Arthur laid down in the grass, staring up at the baby blue sky that shown through only this part of the forest, the very heart of it. Ally noticed someone walking on the path straight to the house, someone in a red hood...

" Oh! Seems like it time for me to go to work!" Ally chimed ready to get on all fours, ready to attack the poor girl. Arthur sat up quickly, ready to do what he was going to do before he was interrupted.

" Wait! A-Ally, before you go...," Arthur said quickly, making her stop for a second. Arthur's face turned pink, really wondering if he would do it, suddenly nervous about it. Ally turned to him, another puzzled look on her face.

" What is it, Ridin' Hood?" Ally questioned, cocking her head to the side. Arthur quickly grabbed her chin and kissed her on the lips. Just a small, but sweet kiss. As Arthur took his lips away, Ally looked at him strangely, but kissed him back. This time, it was a longer kiss, but it wasn't rough or anything. Ally looked to see how if Little Red Riding Hood was at her granny's house yet, she was just barely at the door, but Ally could catch up to her. " Bye R- ...I mean, Arthur," Ally told him, getting on all fours and running to Little Red. Arthur waved goodbye to her, then he fell flat on her back, smiling and closing his eyes again.

The next thing he knew, he was laying on his couch again, in his normal white button down shirt, a sweater vest and slacks. He blinked a few times, but realized he was just dreaming. Dreaming an amazing dream. Or was it just a dream...?


End file.
